Tomorrow It may Change
by Fields of paper
Summary: Kamui try's to believe him when t he tells him that it'll be okay... but he doesn't. and He won't.  More of Fuuma than Subaru, but thats the only thing on Subaru's mind...


Kamui had never seen a human be so clumsy like that. Or maybe he did that on purpose, just to get close to him. It didn't really matter, the human would not live to see the sun the next morning. The lanky shadow stood behind the rubble as the man yelled in pain and or fury. It was hard to distinguish his tone, they could have been mixed into one. Kamui walked over to the lifeless corpse and shook him. He was warm, and his face was bloodied. He didn't really show any signs of life, except a small moan. He shook him again to make sure that wasn't his last sound of anguish. The man opened his eyes and smiled. The boy blushed to his unknown willing, and dragged the man back to the Tocho building. He had seen this man before; they had fought in the tower building. Yes, the memories were now as clear as day. He remembered those rose tinted glasses, shimmering in the low light of the clouded day. It was a faint memory, one that rarely crossed his mind, but it managed to come into being of his conscious. The boy took him up stairs to his room; no one had seen them pass. This disappointed the boy; he was hoping that the Tocho guards would kill him so he wouldn't have to. Kamui didn't like to kill people; it always made a mess and he hated to take showers. Sure, they felt nice, but he hated the fact that he had to change clothes and get into another set. It was so annoying. The boy threw his cloak over the man, who was now shivering violently. Kamui tried to remember his name… he knew that it had an 'F' in it. It was on the tip of his tongue… Fuuma. That was it. The man looked up at the boy in surprise.

"Why are you helping me?" he asked, his voice scratched in pain.

"… Where did you get this?" he asked. The boy had changed the topic smoothly. Fuuma smiled in reply to the small box that Kamui was holding. He found it in his pocket.

"… Some where far away." He replied, his eager expression perfectly sculpted. The boy didn't ponder on his answer too long. He didn't care about the man's thoughts or actions. But there was something tying him to him… he couldn't place his finger on it. Every thing else was clear to him- he hated Fuuma. But he couldn't help but stare at him and want to help the man. He had never felt compassion for a human before. But that wasn't it… the reason was hiding some where in his mind. Kamui would eventually snake it out, sooner or later. The boy shook his head and pushed these thoughts aside.

"Why did you help me, Kamui?" the man asked. The boy was surprised to learn that the man knew his name. It was an awkward gesture, at most. The boy stared at him, for a long, hard moment. His eyes were amethyst stone.

"It doesn't matter. What were you doing out there, anyway?" his voice was stone cold.

"Nothing really. I have my reasons…" he said. Kamui raised one eyebrow in suspicion. He wanted to know what he was doing out there. He would eventually get the answer out of the man. The boy shook his head. Best not to linger on that too long.

The next day, Kamui got himself dressed, only to find Fuuma on the ground, asleep. It had slipped his mind that he was staying here. The man looked tired. He must have stayed awake last night from the pain. Kamui sighed and nudged him. The man looked up at him with amber eyes of curiosity, his lips in a tight smile. Kamui winced to that look. It made his stomach churn. Those thick syrupy eyes swirled into themselves, hypnotizing the boy, taking him off guard. Kamui thought that it was amazing that a human could be so beautiful. He could only imagine what he would look like as his kind… But that was no where near their conscious minds. At least not for now.

"Good morning… Kamui." He stretched out the boys name only slightly, but enough to annoy the young vampire. They boy hissed at him vaguely and threw on his sweater roughly. He slept in only his jeans, the upper part of his body being bare, except for that necklace that Fuuma was so intrigued by. The dainty piece of metal looked so… priceless. Like something you could never find here. Something from… The man laughed at the thought. "Impossible…" he chuckled. Kamui turned his head to the man, his eyes filled with wonder. This was the first time that the man had seen the boy… less harsh. He looked completely harmless with that expression plastered on his face. He even looked, in the simplest of forms, cute. But it didn't last long. Once Kamui realized that it was Fuuma who said that word, his cuteness turned to an angry scowl, the meanest one yet. Fuuma only smiled in return, to drop the matter. The boy continued to stare out the window mindlessly, as if he was looking for something. His gaze was frozen in time, Fuuma thought. Those amethyst eyes darkened as he continued to stare at them. The man coughed to break the silence, but was snarled at in reply. The man's brows frowned, but the smile on his face stayed in that same, frozen position. It was disgusting, really, Kamui thought. He needed a break from Fuuma, considering that he watched him all night long. That face of his was getting… ordinary. The boy sighed and walked down stairs to the outside world. It wasn't raining, and that helped. Even if the rain burned, he liked to listen to its gentle pattering on the corroded streets. Even the sound numbed his senses.

The boy walked for hours on end, counting the footsteps as he walked to the world around him. He got to 7,897,953 steps when he heard a loud gun shot. A sharp, burning pain pierced his left arm. He winced in pain and held it tightly. He looked at his hand; covered in blood. He didn't even bother to look at his arm; he knew it would be pouring blood. His eyes scanned the land, until he found a hint of movement in the distance. A robber. Of course it wasn't going to be a group. The robbers are single hand thugs, looking for water. They usually don't last long. Kamui growled and ran off. He didn't have the strength to fight. And even if he did, the wound would kill him soon.

He made it back to the tocho at sunset. How long had he been gone? The lanky vampire ran up stairs to his room, his eyes watering from the pain. Fuuma was there, reading a book that he found under Kamui's bed. He dropped it once he realized that the youth was hurt. The teenager took out a small medical box and opened it. The man stopped him.

"Sit." He marked, smiling.

"I have to-" Fuuma repeated his answer. The boy snarled and sat next to Fuuma on the floor. The man took out some tweezers and cleaned the boy's bullet wound with a KFC hand wipe that he found a few days before; American, obviously. How did it end up here? Fuuma took the tweezers and reached into the throbbing hole on Kamui's arm, searching for the little piece of metal. Kamui gasped, trying not to yell in pain. He clenched his fists, which suddenly dropped as the bullet left his body. There blood strings following the dainty piece of metal, and they were soon washed away by the rubbing alcohol that Fuuma poured onto Kamui's arm. It stung but Kamui knew that it was for the better. He still didn't like it, though. He almost wished to let his flesh rot, but he needed to live for Subaru's sake. When he was bandaged up, Fuuma put the supplies away and sighed. Kamui stared at him with blank, but beautiful features.

"Why did you… do that?" he asked.

"Because. You looked like you need help, so I did." His smile was unmoving, yet he managed to talk. Kamui sighed and threw off his shirt. Fuuma was still injured badly, but he could sit up. Kamui sighed and reached over Fuuma's head to turn off the lights, but he felt a small tug on his neck. He knew what it was. His face turned bright red and he looked down. His necklace was caught onto Fuuma's jacket. The boy leaned back down as the man detached the two. "Sorry," he whispered. Kamui shook his head. Their faces were only inches apart now, and he didn't know what to do. His mind went completely blank; not a thought lingered. The man leaned in slightly and touched the side of the vampire's face. The boy swallowed.

"What time is it?" he asked. The boy didn't move what so ever. The man chuckled and took out a pocket watch from his sweater pocket. The time roughly said 10:03 Pm. He smiled along with his amber eyes and he laid down, lightly tugging on Kamui to come down with him. The boy laid across his chest, his right ear pressed against his rib cage. There was a hard beating sound. "Do you hear that?" he asked. Kamui didn't dare move. "It's my heart. It's beating so loudly. I can't even pace yours, Kamui. It's like a hum, it's beating so fast." He whispered. Kamui closed his eyes and fell asleep to the rhythm. So familiar… so welcoming. So warm…

The next morning, Kamui laid still, his ears trying to pick up the room. The only sound was breathing, and Fuuma's heart pumping. The boy yawned lightly and realized that he was on top of Fuuma. He sat up, both of his hands on either side's of the man. Kamui swallowed. Fuuma was asleep under him, his body unmoving except for his chest stirring up and down evenly. Kamui stood up and pulled on his sweater quietly, making sure not to wake the man. He sighed and tapped him on the shoulder. Fuuma blinked his eyes open and stared up at Kamui.

"Good morning… Kamui." Same greeting, Kamui noted. The man took hold of his wrist and pulled the vampire down to his side. The boy made a small sound of surprise and blushed.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his expression twisted into a mixture of embarrassment and anger. He stared into the syrupy eyes and his spine chilled. He swallowed loud enough for the man's human hearing to pick it up. He smiled that same old smile- the enchanting one that memorized the boy. The lanky youth looked away. The man pulled him onto his chest a little and smiled.

"You don't have to be so mean, Kamui…" the man said. The boy inhaled his scent… the smell of carpet and cologne… and pool water. It was a nice smell. He inhaled it deeply. It smelt like home. _Home._ Kamui pushed Fuuma away.

"Kamui, what's wrong?" he asked, serious. The boy looked down with confusion in his eyes. He held the charm on his neck. It chimed against its chain. It sparkled in the clouded sunlight that beamed through the window. "It'll be okay, Kamui…" he said.

"I don't know…" Kamui replied. He blushed and walked to the door, putting his hand on the knob. He shouldn't be here. He should be with Subaru, under the water. At least they'd be together. He pushed those thoughts aside and turned the door handle, about to walk out, but something stopped his feet. Like lead. He couldn't drag himself, either.

"I want to believe you, when you tell me that it'll be okay…and I really, really try to believe you…" Kamui left the room, with only a crack in the frame. "… but I don't…" he said.

-A/N

Thanks for reading, guys! You did great... I liked this one, it was long and full of suspense. I kinda rushed on the ending, but that's okay. I think. I hoped you liked it, and please leave a review. On my two newest ones, I haven't gotten any reviews... how strange, I get them on the first day, usually. Check out my page and read my stories if you like tsubasa chronicle for the twins and hunters! Anyways, leave a review please, and tell me what you like and dislike about it. Whats your favorite part and least favorite part? Thanks, and see you guys soon! *anime thumbs up and wink!*ps, I won't be here in the next few days cuz I'm going to sea world bebe! WooHoo! Sorry, and byby!


End file.
